


The Force Awakens

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Star Wars Premiere, Star Wars References, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #14: Jealousy. (Or what happens when Chris and Darren realize that only one of them can go to the Star Wars premiere).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

Darren's stuck in Los Angeles traffic when he gets the phone call. “Hey you,” he answers. “I'm headed your way now but the freeway is pretty backed up. It'll probably be another twenty minutes or so.”

Chris sighs. “Okay...”

“Sorry,” Darren apologizes. “Everything alright?”

“Not exactly. When you get here, we need to talk,” Chris manages, sounding uneasy.

“Um... okay? Are you breaking up with me?” Darren asks, laughing nervously.

“What? No, no, definitely not. Although who knows, you might want to break up with me by the end of the night.”

Darren's really not liking where this conversation is headed. He's never been one for vagueness or beating around the bush. “Chris, just tell me now, please? Don't torture me for the next half hour until I get to your place.”

“I thought you said twenty minutes before?”

“And that was my optimistic view of the traffic. But given that I've barely moved five feet since then...” he trails off.

“Yeah, fair enough. So, I got a ticket in the mail today,” Chris admits.

“Dude, seriously, is that all? You got another parking fine? Who fucking cares,” Darren scoffs, shaking his head fondly.

“No, not that kind of– I got a ticket to the premiere,” Chris explains.

“Wait, do you mean...?”

“Yep, for the new Star Wars movie premiere. I assume you did too?” Chris presses.

Darren takes a deep breath, slowly lets it out and counts to five in his head. When he responds, he mentally prides himself on how calm and steady his voice sounds. “I did.”

“So yeah – that's going to be fun to sort out since obviously only one of us can go,” Chris gently points out.

“But maybe we could just... both go?” Darren suggests hopefully, even though he knows it's unlikely to work out for a whole host of reasons.

“Darren, we can't. You know the drill.” Chris's voice is filled with regret but firm.

“Well, fuck,” Darren groans. “I guess we'll talk about it when I get home?”

“I'll be here.”

* * *

Thirty-five miserable minutes later, Darren enters Chris's house through the garage, still stewing over his dilemma.  _Their_ dilemma, actually.

“Hey,” Chris greets him. “I figured this might help,” he adds, passing Darren a crystal tumbler filled with whiskey.

“Ooh thanks,” Darren says, eagerly accepting it from Chris and taking a big sip. “Wait, are you trying to get me drunk to butter me up in the hopes that I'll say you should be the one to go to the premiere?”

“Uh... no?” Chris casually shrugs. “Just being a good boyfriend.”

“A likely story. So, I guess dirty tricks are on the table for this negotiation?”

Chris smirks. “Well, if the ends justify the means...”

“Oh, it's on, Colfer.”

“Alright, so we're in agreement that only one of us can go, right?” Chris starts them off, flopping down on the couch and reaching for his glass of wine.

“You don't think we could get away with it as long as we bring other dates and aren’t photographed together?” Darren presses.

“No. There's way too much publicity at an event like this one for us to have any chance of pulling it off. Not to mention that your team will tell you it's a bad idea. Mine would probably say the same thing, too,” Chris admits.

“But doesn't Alla love me?” Darren protests weakly.

“She  _likes_  you. She loves me. But then again, it's sort of her job to love me,” Chris remarks. “Getting back to the point at hand, you agree we can't both go, yes?”

The stubborn part of Darren wants to argue this point some more but he's just so damn  _tired_  of fighting lately. It feels like a forgone conclusion, since he's lost the last five arguments with his team over decisions related to his career and image. “I guess so.”

“In that case, I think whoever goes should bring a friend. It'll just be... easier to bear, you know? Because obviously if you go, I'm going to be jealous or vice versa, but I don't want to be bitter. I want to be excited for you. So, if I go, I'll bring Ashley. If you go, I don't know – maybe bring one of the Starkids?” Chris suggests.

Darren breathes a sigh of relief, knowing things will be infinitely less tense in that scenario. “That's a great idea. I definitely agree. Joe just moved out from Chicago and is feeling a little lonely, so I'd probably ask him.”

“Okay, now onto point two...”

“Tell the truth, did you make up an agenda for this debate?” Darren teases. “Are you about to show me a Powerpoint presentation entitled 'Reasons Why Chris Colfer Deserves to Go to the Star Wars Premiere?'”

“Yep. I even downloaded a special font so I could do the whole presentation in the Star Wars font from the trailer,” Chris quips.

“Wait, really?” Darren gapes at him.

“No, you idiot. I literally found out I was invited to the premiere like, less than an hour ago,” Chris laughs.

“I don't know! You write whole books in less than a month. I wouldn't put anything past you at this point,” Darren chuckles.

Chris rolls his eyes. “Okay, that's called focusing and hard work. It's not magic.”

“Well, it all seems like magic or voodoo to me.”

“Duly noted.  _Anyways_ , how are we going to decide who gets to go and who stays home? Do we just flip a coin, or...?”

“Fuck no, this is way too important to leave it up to a coin toss,” Darren insists. “It needs to be like, a contest of some sort – a battle of the minds or whatever. Thoughts?”

“Hmm, like who is best at twirling sai swords?” Chris suggests.

“Or who can play the piano best?” Darren adds.

“Or who can reach something in the top cabinet the easiest,” Chris snarks.

“Or maybe we go outside without sunscreen and the first person to get a sunburn loses,” Darren huffs.

“Well, this is hopeless. We're never going to decide anything this way,” Chris grumbles.

“Mario Kart tournament?” Darren suggests in a fit of inspiration. It's a risky move since Chris kicks his ass at video games pretty regularly. But of all the possibilities that spring to mind, it's probably the thing they are most evenly matched on in terms of ability.

“Best two out of three games, where the winner goes to the premiere?” Chris adds. “It's as good a competition as any, I guess.”

“You're on.”

* * *

“Okay, let's review the rules,” Chris reminds Darren as he starts putting on the suit he's planning on wearing to the premiere. “What's the number one rule?”

“No spoilers or you're breaking up with me,” Darren repeats from memory. “But what if–”

“NO. SPOILERS.” Chris interrupts. “Period.”

“Okay, okay.” Darren holds up his hands in mock surrender. “What else?”

“You send me pictures of the cast if you see them, especially Carrie Fisher. I fucking love her,” Chris requests.

“Not Harrison Ford?” Darren raises an eyebrow in the mirror as he tries to knot his tie. His hands are shaking with too much nervous excitement to do a decent job of it.

“Of course, Harrison Ford. I mean he's Indy, too. That goes without saying,” Chris says. “Here, let me,” he offers, brushing Darren's hands out of the way and making quick work of Darren's tie. “Geez, are you going to survive the evening?” he comments, watching Darren practically vibrate with energy and nerves.

“I... honestly don't know,” Darren confesses.

“I mean, if it's going to kill you, maybe I should go instead,” Chris jokes.

“No no, I'll be fine,” Darren immediately vows. Chris shoots him a skeptical look.

“I  _will_.”

“You better be,” Chris demands.

“Okay, are there more rules?” Darren wonders.

“I assume you're going to tweet a bunch of shit from the premiere? But I expect to get all the good intel before Twitter,” Chris presses. “Because I'm your incredibly generous, patient, forgiving boyfriend who sacrificed my spot for you, after all.”

Darren nuzzles into the side of Chris's neck. “You are definitely all those things, but I thought I won our Mario Kart tourney fair and square?”

“Who says I didn't let you win?” Chris whispers.

“Did you?”

“I'll never tell.” Chris winks.

“Okay, how do I look?” Darren asks, straightening his lapels in the mirror.

“You're missing one thing,” Chris comments.

Darren panics, surveying what he's wearing. “Am I?”

Chris slips a small box out of his pocket. “I feel like you've got to wear at least a little Star Wars swag.”

Darren takes the box from Chris and carefully opens it. “Oh my god,” he breathes. Nestled against cotton backing are cufflinks shaped like the Millennium Falcon. “They're  _perfect_.”

Chris smiles proudly as he takes one out of the box and helps Darren affix it to the cuff on his sleeve, then repeats the same series of steps on the other side. Once he finishes, he appraises Darren from head to toe and then nods, seeming pleased. “There.  _Now_  you're ready.”

“I really don't deserve you,” Darren murmurs, grateful for all the sacrifices Chris has made for him, that he's  _still_  making for him, sacrifices that have allowed their relationship to endure this long.

“Then we're in agreement about that,” Chris says fondly. He leans forward and gives Darren a quick peck on the lips. “Go, you don't want to be late.”

* * *

Darren lets himself into Chris's house five hours later, giddy and a little drunk. He tiptoes into the living room where he finds Chris dozing on the couch with Cooper on one side and Brian on the other. He bends over to wake Chris up with a kiss on the lips. “Hey sleepyhead,” he greets when Chris finally starts to stir.

“Hey you. Did you have fun?” Chris asks, yawning as he stretches.

“Oh my god, it was amazing! The movie was so–”

“No spoilers!” Chris warns, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Chris, breathe, I know. I was just going to say it was fantastic and totally lived up to the hype. That's it,” Darren promises.

“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because you're going to see it with me again the day it opens,” Chris tells him. “You can grow a hobo beard for disguise by then, right?”

“Probably,” Darren laughs. “And I'll happily see it with you as many times as you want.”

“Ready to go to bed?” Chris asks. “Because I definitely am.”

Darren grins. “It's like you're reading my mind.” He extends his hand to help Chris to his feet. “You know, I still haven't properly thanked you for letting me go tonight.”

“Um, dude you haven't  _stopped_ thanking me. You told me thank you at least fifty times today alone. You even sent me flowers,” Chris points out.

“But I haven't thanked you in the bedroom yet,” Darren adds, smiling wickedly.

“Is this about showing gratitude or just wanting to satisfy your giant nerd boner right now?” Chris inquires.

Darren blushes. “Um... both? But I mean, if you're too tired...”

“You know I'm never too tired for that.”

“So your light saber is ready to do battle with mine?” Darren jokes.

Chris groans. “Oh god, please stop talking.”

“But...” Darren starts to protest. Before he can say more, Chris claps a hand over his mouth.

“I'm dead serious. There are only so many Star Wars puns I can take, especially if you want me to have sex with you.”

“One more?” Darren manages, his voice muffled by Chris's hand.

“Fine. You can have one,” Chris huffs. “But just one.”

“Do I awaken your force, baby?” Darren purrs.

“You are such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I'm  _your_  dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135231592760/the-force-awakens)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
